Little Fabray
by CukooBananas
Summary: Bella Fabray is a beautiful popular cheerio. She's also in the glee club, her sister is controlling and she has to put up with Mike's puppy dog eyes following her around all the time. *This story is from the point of view of an OC Bella Fabray *
1. You've got to be kidding me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: You've got to be kidding me<strong>

Bella stared at the bunch of misfits performing their stupid song. From what she could hear, it was some horrible song about rocking a boat. She sighed, sure it was weird, but they looked like they were having fun, and Bella loved to have fun. She didn't really mind the glee club; it was more of its reputation. Everyone hated glee, if you become a member, that person instantly becomes a loser.

"Hey Quinn, do you really hate the glee club?" Bella asked her big sister. Quinn slammed her locker shut and turned to face her.

"Are you kidding me? They're losers, they suck. Why are you asking me this?" Quinn questioned

"I don't know, it just looks like fun." Bella said absentmindedly

"Are you saying you want to join glee?" Quinn asked menacingly.

"I didn't say that! What I was saying was-"

"I know what you meant. And you are _not_ joining that freak show." Quinn butted in. Bella sighed, feeling defeated. Quinn wasn't trying to be mean; she was only looking out for her. It didn't matter that Bella was extremely popular, if she joined the glee club, she would become a loser, and get slushied every day. And Quinn couldn't let that happen.

"_Fine_." Bella said, annoyed. Quinn narrowed her eyes; she didn't believe her sister would give up this quickly. That only annoyed Bella more. "I said fine, didn't I?" Bella slammed her locker, and stormed off in the other direction. Quinn just rolled her eyes, convinced that it was just an overreaction.

* * *

><p>Bella picked through her food in the cafeteria, thinking the situation over. Should she join glee club and become a social outcast, or should she hang onto her popularity?<p>

"Not hungry, beautiful?" asked a voice that Bella wished she didn't know so well.

"Go away, Mike." She said, hating the fact that she smiled. But of course her stalker didn't listen to her request; Mike just sat down in front of her grinning.

"You're looking as gorgeous as ever." He smiled. Bella just rolled her eyes at him. She'd recently had Cheerio practice, and hadn't had her shower yet. Which meant her hair was a mess and she was all sweaty. But that didn't stop Mike's pick up line of the day.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with then." Bella smiled. Knowing that he was about to hit her with one again. Mike cleared his throat, and she prepared herself.

"Every day without your love is like a day without air." He said with a straight face

"You're going to die of lack of oxygen soon then." Bella grinned, loving her comeback.

"Aw, come on. That was a good one." Mike pouted, but she just laughed.

"Are you leaving yet?" Bella asked

"Your wish is my command, Bee." Mike stood up, and left. He was an okay guy, but he was really annoying. Mike had been crushing on Bella since she was eleven, and he was twelve. She had suffered through his lame, yet adorable pickup lines, daily since then. Mike never called her Bella; it was always Bee, that was his nickname for her. He liked that name, because it reminded her of the time he saved her from a swarm of bees. When Mike was thirteen, he told Bella: "As long as I call you Bee, I'm yours." He is so sweet, Bella knows that, but she already has a boyfriend. His name is Christian, he's a jock, and totally hot. Mike doesn't think he treats her right, but Bella disagrees. She loves Christian, and she'll love him no matter what. People always looked at her weirdly when she was with Mike, she just assumed it was because he was talking. Mike usually _never _talks, and Bella wished that was the way it was with her. But no, he would talk the hind legs off a donkey when he was around her. Even though Mike pisses Bella off sometimes, she's got to admit, he is one _HOT _Asian.

* * *

><p>"Don't say a word!" snapped Quinn when Bella caught up with her in the hallway. Bella smiled sweetly at her sister.<p>

"I wasn't going to say anything." She answered, now grinning. Quinn whipped around in front of Bella.

"You are NOT joining glee!" Quinn yelled. She was so loud, that people in the hall ways stared at the pair strangely. Quinn took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Sorry, Belle, but just because Finn joined the bloody glee club, it doesn't mean you can." Finn Hudson is Quinn's boyfriend, he didn't join glee on purpose, Mr Shue, the glee club director, was blackmailing him. He found marijuana in Finn's locker and said that he'd tell Carol, Finn's Mum, unless he joined glee club.

"You can't stop me" Bella smirked "You're not the boss of me." Quinn narrowed her eyes at this remark.

"You've got to be kidding me; you can't actually want to join! Look, you're my little sister, how do you think I will look if you start hanging around with a bunch of losers?" Quinn said in a hushed voice

"Oh so you don't _actually _care about me. It's really about your reputation!" Bella yelled, taking a step forward.

"Shut up Bella! You are really starting to annoy me now!" Quinn said, raising her hand to her head.

"No I won't shut up! Stop trying to control me!" Bella yelled

"Fine. But when you come crying to me with slushy in your eyes, and believe me that _will_ happen, I'm not washing it out for you." Quinn threatened. She turned around and stormed off down the hallway. Bella thought about what she said. Would she, Bella _FABRAY_, still get slushied? Karofsky wouldn't do that to her, would he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)<strong>

**x Beth**


	2. I don't know Finn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

**AN: Thank you to the-anachronism-kid for the first review! I'm glad you liked it. And, yes I know Mike is out of character, but that's the way it had to be for the story. But I did try to explain that he acts differently around her. This is how some people are when they are in love. And to Anonmous, thank you so much! Your review was really sweet. Sakurachanrach aw thank you! If you subscribe to me, you will automatically be told when I have uploaded a new chapter. And I'm sorry I took so long, a lot of things have been going on. Shanachan101 thank you, and yes I will keep it up ;) And I also want to thank everyone who subscribed to my story. I love you all, and sorry for talking too much :) **

**x Beth **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: I don't know Finn…<strong>

A week had almost passed, and Bella had decided against Glee. It wasn't worth it; they were just a bunch of social rejects. She felt a bit bad, because she knew the club was going downhill. Mr Shue ditched the Glee Club, because his wife is pregnant, the rumour that was going around school was that, Mrs Shue wanted him to be an accountant, for more money. Glee needed more members, but Bella couldn't do it. She sighed when she saw Finn coming towards her. Bella shut her locker and walked away from him.

"Hey, Bella. Bella! Wait up!" Finn called, and Bella stopped for him reluctantly. She knew what he was going to ask even before he opened his mouth. And Bella knew her answer aswell.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to join Glee?" Finn asked her, his hands in his pockets.

"Finn! I already told you my answer, why do you keep bugging me?" Bella groaned, annoyed.

"Because we need you, and you know that. You're an awesome singer Belle. You belong in New Directions." He smiled hopefully. Bella simply rolled her eyes at him.

"New Directions! Are you kidding me? That's your name? It is so lame." Bella laughed

"Bella come on. I know you, this is something you would normally love to do? What's wrong?" Finn asked, confused. Bella sighed, he really was an idiot.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I would become a loser, a social reject. Karofsky would slushy me, he wouldn't even care that I'm still a Cheerio or that Quinn's my big sister. I'd lose my popularity, and I _can't _let that happen." she said, shaking her head and backing away.

"Well you really are a selfish cow, aren't you?" Finn exclaimed. Shocked Bella turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"You don't want to lose your popularity; well these _losers_ are really nice people. They don't deserve all the snarky remarks from you and your Cheerios. Artie maybe a dork, but he's really funny. Tina is amazing. Mercedes has an awesome attitude. Kurt is kind of girly, but he's cool. And Rachel is…well, Rachel. Look the point is, they would treat you better than any of your other _friends_. Please Belle, we need you." Finn smiled encouragingly

"I don't know Finn…" Bella said, looking towards the classroom door. "I have to get to Math" Finn grabbed her arm.

"Just promise me, you'll think about it." He begged slightly

"I promise. Can I go now?" Bella asked. He let go of her arm. "Thank you." And she left him staring after her in the hall way.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" smiled Abbey. Darcey and Haley grinned and waved next to her. The Eys, as they are referred to, are Bella's best friends, but they are sheep and will do whatever she says.<p>

"Hey Guys" Bella smiled and sat next to them. She loved the Eys a lot, but sometimes she wished they spoke their own minds, instead of hanging onto every word she said. "What do you guys think about Glee Club?"

"Why, what do you think about it?" asked Haley, as usual

"_Guys_" I complained, annoyed that they weren't answering me.

"Well, I mean I think it's okay, I guess. It looks really fun!" Darcey piped up, Abbey and Haley nodded in agreement. Bella smiled; of course she could count on these girls.

"We would have joined this year, because Mr Shuester is really cool, but we can't sing." added Abbey. "You should join though!"

"Yeah, Belle!" said Haley and Darcey in unison. I smiled especially at this, but it turned into a frown as the thought that had been clouding her mind, flooded her brain again.

"But, what about everyone else? What about Karofsky? I'd get slushied every day!" Bella exclaimed, frustrated

"Who cares what they think? You should be your own person." reasoned Darcey. This was funny, because Darcey is definitely not her own person.

"You'd be awesome, Belle. And you love dancing and singing!" added Abbey

"Yeah, and look on the bright side, maybe the slushy will be your favourite flavour!" grinned Haley. Bella laughed, the Eys had a pretty good argument. Maybe she should join.

* * *

><p>Bella smiled, as she looked at the Glee sign-up sheet. She was just about to put her name down, when someone hugged her from behind. She laughed, startled by the sudden gesture.<p>

"Christian!" Bella exclaimed happily. She loved it when he did that, it was a simple thing, but it made her feel loved. Bella turned around to face him.

"Hey Belle. What were you looking at?" He asked her, curious. Bella wondered if she should ask her boyfriend or not. It's not his decision, but it would make her feel better if he supported her.

"Do you think I should join?" she asked him hopefully, looking upwards into his face.

"Glee club?" Christian asked, surprised. He had always assumed that Bella had hated Glee, because of the way she treated the members. "Um, Sure I guess. If you want to." She smiled into his chest, and pulled away. "But maybe you shouldn't write your name on the sheet. Just tell Finn, and you should sit out the first performance. See how the school reacts, then you won't be affected if everyone turns on them again." What he said made sense, and she was happy he was accepting her interest, so she agreed to his idea.

"Thanks Christian." Bella said, he put his arm around her and lead her out the door and towards Quinn's car.

"No problem, babe. Am I going to see you tonight?" he asked her.

"Um, maybe tomorrow? My parents won't let me out tonight; apparently I'm in trouble, for some unknown reason. But they'll forget about it soon." Bella said.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. I love you Belle." Christian kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

"I love you too." Bella replied truthfully. Christian smiled, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed, what was taking her sister so long? Mike saw her from his own car, and smiled. He walked over to her, happy for the chance to annoy her.<p>

"Bee! I am so happy that I get to see you one more time before I go home." He grinned. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Mike?" She asked, annoyed. Bella wasn't in the mood for him today. She just needed to get home and muster up the courage to call Finn. Mike looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Was it something I did?" He asked anxiously. She couldn't help but smile.

"No Mike." She laughed. Mike's face brightened at the sound of her laugh.

"Well, I know just what will cheer you up even more." Mike said happily "Bee, you are my rose. I am your tree…but our love can be our garden!"

"But Mike, you know I hate plants." She smiled back.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He said his smile dropping. Bella saw Quinn hurrying towards the car.

"Sorry I'm late Belle, hi Mike." Quinn said, noticing the boy.

"Hey Quinnie" Mike smiled. "Bye Bee." He waved. She just nodded in acknowledgment. Quinn unlocked the car and drove them home.

* * *

><p>Bella paced around her bedroom with her phone in her hand. On her seventh walk across the room, she tripped over her bed and she accidently pressed call on Finn's name. She sighed, why did her life always end up like this? But the deed was already done, so she put the phone to her ear just in time to hear Finn say hello.<p>

"Finn? It's Belle" she said nervously.

"Hey Belle! Have you decided anything yet?" He asked, excitedly. Bella bit her lip,

"...Okay, I'll do it." She said it fast, to get it over and done with.

"Really?" He asked, surprised

"Yes. I want to be in New Directions." She said, relieved that she had finally said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Now all that's left is to REVIEW! Also if I take too long to update the story, don't be afraid to yell at me. Sometimes I need a push to get stuff done :D<strong>

**xx Beth**


	3. RACHEL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P **

**I also don't own the song **_**Not Alone**_** by Darren Criss (and yes I realise that using an artist that acts in Glee may be a bit weird. But I couldn't help it, I love this song so much!)**

**AN: Just a few more thankyous for reviews! You guys are so sweet! ****Olivia Marie 20****, aw, I'm so happy you think it's awesome, I try. And yes, I will try to update quicker. ****Sakurachanrach****, haha, thankyou Rachy. Anonmous, I'm sorry I took so long! But I'm glad you liked it :)  
><strong>

**Okay, so I realise that in the last chapter, I accidently switched to first person in the middle. Whoops! That was a huge mistake, I'm sorry if it confused you :)**

**x Beth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: RACHEL!<strong>

Bella rested her hand on the door of the auditorium. She could hear the glee club practising. Bella took a deep breath and pushed the door open. No one noticed it, they were concentrating too hard. Bella took the opportunity to check out the members. The boy in the wheel chair, playing the electric guitar, looks like a complete dork. His haircut is bad, and he wears suspenders and glasses. Also she had heard him talk about Star Wars loudly in the cafeteria countless times. The Asian girl has a pretty good sense of style. It's gothic, but it's cool. But from what Bella could hear, she had a stutter. The big girl with a loud voice seems like a diva but she looks like a lot of fun. There was also this boy, he wasn't OUT gay but there was something about the way he looked that screamed fabulous. And Rachel was just…her. She wears reindeer sweaters, knee high socks and plaid skirts. She looks really lame. She was the girl that was so dorky, everyone knew her, but Bella hardly knew any of the others. Rachel is a really good singer, but she is really bossy, as Bella could already tell. She was yelling at Finn because he couldn't do the dance steps properly.

* * *

><p>Bella stood up and cleared her throat. Rachel spun around, annoyed that someone was interrupting her. She was angered even more when she realised who it was. Bella smiled shyly.<p>

"Um, Hi." Bella half waved. Rachel narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to audition."

"YOU?" Rachel laughed "Why would _you _want to be in Glee?" Bella deserved the uncertainty. She had acted horribly towards Rachel in the past.

"Because I belong here. It's everything I love to do. Plus, Finn said you needed more people. So I thought I'd…" Bella trailed off under Rachel's glare. She looked towards Finn for help.

"Come on Rachel. Let her try." He pleaded. Rachel seemed to melt under his voice. It made Bella feel very awkward, knowing that Rachel has a crush on her sister's boyfriend.

"Fine. Sing." Rachel said. She walked off stage, and the rest of the Glee Club followed her. Bella moved to the middle of the stage, she had already told the band what song she was going to sing. The music started and Bella started to dance, when the time came for her to open her mouth and sing she was so nervous.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be _

Bella felt a bit more comfortable after singing the first verse, but she wasn't sure how the Glee Club were reacting to it. She was too busy concentrating on her dance steps and the lyrics to focus on their faces.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Bella flipped her hair out of her eyes and saw that most of the Glee Club were smiling, but Rachel still looked doubtful.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Rachel's expression changed, but Bella wasn't sure what it meant.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Bella breathed in, it was time for the climax. She knew that if she screwed it up, there would be no chance of Rachel letting her in.

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Bella smiled, she'd hit it. There is no way Rachel could stop her now.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

They all cheered for her, Rachel even clapped.

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you think?" Bella asked<p>

"You were really good! Right, Rachel?" Finn encouraged

"It was okay, I guess. A little pitchy in places though." Rachel criticised, but Bella didn't care, she could tell by the faces of the other Glee Members that they were impressed.

"But I'm in right?" Bella asked, looking at Finn.

"Of course! We'd love to have you, isn't that right Rachel?" Finn smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes. Bella took that for a yes and jumped up and down squealing.

"So, I guess we'd better start practising our first number. Seeing as we're adding a new singer." The diva girl said. Bella bit her lip.

"About that, I was wondering if I could maybe sit the first performance out…" Bella said it fast, and Rachel's face said it all.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" she yelled.

"But, if everyone doesn't accept Glee, I'll be ruined." Bella tried to explain

"You are not going to skip out on us. Go back to your perfect Cheerios, you selfish bitch!" Rachel yelled

"RACHEL!" Finn exclaimed in shock

"It's fine, I deserve it, I guess" Bella sighed. The fabulous boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Rachel, we need her. We don't have enough people, and maybe she can encourage people to audition." He said, Bella smiled at him thankfully.

"Rachel, Kurt's right." The boy in the wheelchair said, and the Asian girl nodded in agreement.

"_Fine_, but she's not getting any solos." Rachel said

* * *

><p>Tina, the cool Asian girl, taught Bella the dance steps<p>

to _Don't Stop Believing_, which was the song they were learning at the moment. Mercedes, the diva, had created her an outfit for the performance. Kurt, the stylish boy, styled her hair. Rachel taught her some really good vocal exercises. Finn helped her learn the lyrics and Artie, the guy in the wheelchair, explained the aim for the club. They needed to win sectionals, then move onto regionals and then win nationals – otherwise the club would be cancelled. Bella was already starting to feel like she was accepted. Finn was right; the members of New Directions _are _cool. Bella had only been with them for a day, and she already loved them.

"Okay. Let's go from the top!" Rachel instructed. "Five, six, seven, eight!" They ran through the performance and it was close to perfection.

"That was really good guys! But if we're going to sing it for sectionals, you're going to have to practice it more." Mr Shue called from the seats.

"D-does that mean you're c-coming back" Tina asked, smiling.

"Well I sure can't let you win National without me!" Mr Shue grinned. "And Bella Fabray? Have you joined New Directions?"

"Um, yeah" Bella smiled back, the Spanish teacher was cool.

"Great! Now from the top!" Mr Shue called

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it :) Now REVIEW!...please :)<strong>

**x Beth**


	4. Shut UP MIKE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

**I also don't own the book, The Giver.**

**AN: Thankyou ****Anon-mous****, your reviews always make me smile :) ****Psycho17**** I know! I love Mike ;) ****Ashlee****, thank you sweetie pie :D ****parallelauthenticity, ****aw, thank you! You're pretty good too! xx**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter! But, I had exams, and I needed to study :P I'm pretty sure I didn't do very well though… :D Well anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Shut UP, MIKE!<strong>

Bella strained under the weight of her sister, but managed to push her up. The pyramid was perfect; everyone was straight, and smiling. But then something, or someone, caught Bella's eye. Christian waved to her, he looked so hot. His blonde hair looked amazing, even though she knew he had just rolled out of bed like that. Christian flexed his muscles, trying to show off. Bella laughed, and disrupted the pyramid. Everyone toppled down and started grumbling loudly.

"FABRAY!" Coach Sylvester yelled "What the hell was that?" Bella looked towards Christian guiltily.

"Delair, get off the field! You're distracting my Cheerios!" Sylvester yelled, noticing the jock. Christian walked off laughing. Bella sighed; did he have to distract her like that? She had told him many times, cheerleading practice was a no boyfriend zone. Miss Sylvester was already on the war path towards banning all boys from Cheerios completely. Haley squeezed her shoulder and mouthed 'It's okay'.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for distracting you." Christian said, hugging Bella from behind.<p>

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault." Bella smiled

"Yeah, but I know how hard Sylvester is on you." Christian said guiltily,

"I'll see you afterschool, okay?" Bella said, squirming out of Christian's arms.

"Yeah, okay" Christian said, scratching his head as he stared at his girlfriend's retreating back. Bella didn't blame him, she wasn't even upset. She was just annoyed that he had distracted her, especially when she had told him not to.

* * *

><p>Bella gently tapped her pen on the table in frustration. She was in the library trying to study for English; her stupid teacher said her essay wasn't good enough. She wanted Bella to rewrite it and hand it in by this afternoon.<p>

"The theme of The Giver is…" Bella thought out loud, she hardly even read this book. But from what she did read, she didn't understand, she thought it was stupid – a world with no colour and feelings? How was that possible? Bella groaned, all this thinking made her head hurt. She saw Mike from afar, and sighed, she really didn't need this right now.

"Hey Bee, what's up?" Mike asked, sitting into the chair across from her.

"Mike, I'm trying to study." Bella said, trying to drop a hint, but of course Mike didn't take it.

"Cool. So this morning at practice, this awesome thing happened. Karofsky threw the footy to Matt, and WAM it hit him in the face! It was so funny!" Mike continued to ramble on about that day's injuries and catches. Bella tried to concentrate on her essay, but he was SO distracting!

"Mike…" Bella tried again, but she was interrupted by his ongoing chatter

"Coach says I'm getting better! I might even get a Touchdown this season!" Mike said excitedly. Bella began tapping her pen again, if he didn't stop talking soon, she was going to lose it.

"This new play Coach worked up might help us win one th-"

"Shut UP MIKE!" Bella yelled at him. Mike closed his mouth, he looked hurt.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you later Bee." Mike said, he stood up and walked away from her.

"Mike, I didn't mean…Mike wait!" Bella called after him, but he didn't look back. The librarian glared at her, angry at the noise she was making. Bella slumped over in her chair.

"Great. Another person angry at me" she mumbled into her arm.

* * *

><p>Bella was quiet in Glee, she was still guilty about how she lashed out at Mike. The rest of New Directions were complaining to Mr Shue about his song choice for their first school performance. He wanted them to perform Le Freak. That song is so lame, he was going to get the Glee Club murdered, which was why Mercedes was trying to persuade him to choose a popular song. Bella sighed, she wasn't even sure why she was here, it wasn't like she was going to perform with them. Rachel was still mad about that fact; she didn't think Bella was trying. The bell went, and Bella couldn't believe time had gone so fast. She had only been sitting in that room with them for about five minutes. Rachel blocked her as Bella tried to walk out the door.<p>

"Look, I'm still not happy about you being here, but if you're going to be, you need to start helping us, and paying attention." Rachel snapped at her, Bella sighed

"I don't have time for this Rachel." Bella said, pushing past her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will really try to update the next chapter quicker this time! And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my other ones, but I still had bad writers block, and I wanted to get one out to you. If I don't update soon, I give you permission to yell at me! <strong>

**xxx Beth**


	5. Are you using a stupefy spell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry I took so long to upload this. The main reason is that I had really bad writers block. And I'm sorry It's so short! I had no idea what to put in this chapter, and I'm still not very happy with the way it turned out. Anyways, Enjoy :D**

**x Beth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Are you using a Stupefy spell, or are you just naturally stunning?<strong>

Bella ran down the hallway, she was late, extremely late. She wouldn't be surprised if it had already finished. "_I could blame Jade, say that her boyfriend broke up with her…no, no, Quinnie wouldn't believe that. No one had broken up with Jade Chester since Elementary, and after the way she acted then, no one ever would again. After all, I don't think Jade has a boyfriend at the moment, which is strange." _Bella thought to herself as she rushed to get to Celibacy Club. Bella rounded the corner like a bullet, and crashed into Rachel Berry.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" Bella explained as she picked herself off the floor. "Rachel? Rachel, are you okay?" Bella asked when she saw a look of frustration on her fellow Glee Member's face.

"EVERYONE wants sex you know – even you!" Rachel burst out, she pushed past Bella and headed in the opposite direction.

"…what?" Bella asked in confusion. "Hey! Hey Rachel, wait for me!" she called after the brunette. Rachel sighed, but stopped to allow Bella to catch up to her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Bella asked her again, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Nothing! It's just, the school wants sex right? Maybe we should give it to them," Rachel tried to explain, shaking Bella's hands off her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Rachel, please tell me you aren't thinking of creating a sex tape. You are worth so much more tha-"

"EWW! Bella no way, of course not!" Rachel interrupted, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I was talking about using a song, a sexy song. Maybe with some dance moves as well."

"What, you mean instead of Le Freak? Mr Shue would never let you," Bella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"See, that's why we don't tell him. If we want people to join New Directions, we're going to have to perform something that THEY would like to perform. And everyone wants to look and feel sexy," Rachel grinned mischievously.

* * *

><p>Bella felt his eyes on her again. She looked behind her, and sure enough, a pair of brown eyes darted quickly back to whatever he was working on. Bella sighed, and tried to concentrate on her science homework. Bella hated science, with all the strict instructions and hard equations. Plus, Bella was forever mixing the wrong chemicals, last week she nearly set the lab on fire by mixing two chemicals that were most definitely NOT supposed to be mixed together. Bella dropped her pen onto the table in frustration. She had been sitting at this table for nearly an hour, and she still wasn't getting anywhere.<p>

"Hey Bee, need any help?" asked Mike hopefully. Bella sighed, well, she did need help…and Mike was rather good at science.

"Yeah, yeah all right," Bella smiled. After half an hour of Mike teaching Bella what the difference between Meiosis and Mitosis was, Bella decided it was time for her to say something.

"Mike?" Bella said, drawing his attention away from her study book.

"Yeah, Bee?" He asked

"Um…I just wanted to apologise about yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry." Bella smiled, she really meant it. Mike was one of her closest friends, not that she'd ever admit it, and she hated hurting him. He really should move on, she had a boyfriend, and she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. But of course Mike, being Mike, would not just give her up, he loved her.

"No problem Bee, I love you to," Mike grinned at her, and she just narrowed her eyes. "I've got to go, footy practice."

"Bye," Bella said, pretending she didn't care.

When Mike reached the door, he spun around and said "Are you using a stupefy spell, or are you just naturally stunning?" He grinned and ran off. Bella rolled her eyes, she thought she had gotten away without a pickup line for once, but of course Mike couldn't allow that. "_At least this Pickup line was Harry Potter themed, that was pretty cool."_ Bella smiled, she wished Christian loved Harry Potter as much as Mike did, but he had barely watched the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah…It wasn't my best work, but hey, at least you got another chapter :D Now REVIEW! ...please? xx Beth<strong>


	6. That was DISGUSTING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

**AN: Yes… I know, updating late is starting to become a habit. But I sort of know where I'm going with this story now, so I should start updating quicker. But I'm not going to promise, as I probably won't keep it, but I will TRY! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**x Beth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: That was…Disgusting!<strong>

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Bella asked her sister. Quinn looked pale, and her eyes were wide. She could not believe what she had just seen.

"Quinnie?" Bella asked again. This time her sister responded.

"That was…DISGUSTING! I can't believe Finn did that, and with _Manhands!_ Do you think he likes her?" Quinn asked. Bella shook her head immediately.

"He loves you Quinnie, you know that." Bella replied "It's obvious by the way he looks at you, it's sickeningly cute." Quinn smiled, but she still looked worried.

"I know, But Manhands likes _him._ What if she manages to get her claws into him?" Quinn said

" She _won't. _Why would he choose her when he's already got you?" Bella said, trying to reassure her.

"But if they continue to perform with that much intimacy in Glee Club, he might turn to her to get what he isn't getting from me." Quinn snapped

"Well, maybe you could join?" Bella smiled

"Glee?…Maybe, Miss Sylvester would murder me though. She doesn't like me as much as you." Quinn whispered

"Who cares what she thinks? You're her star Cheerio anyways, so it's not like she'll kick you off." Bella said smiling. She _really_ wanted her sister to start going to Glee with her, it would make it so much easier at home.

* * *

><p>Bella leaned against the door to the music room; she was waiting for Quinn who was already late for her audition. She caught sight of her sister rounding the corner with her two best friends trailing behind her.<p>

"Quinn!" Bella called excitedly "What are Santana and Brittany doing here?"

"Quinn made us audition for this shithole you call Glee Club as well" Santana snarled.

"I thought it sounded like fun, I like singing." Brittany smiled.

"Awesome! Well, Mr Shue's waiting for you inside. I'll stay out here until you're finished." Bella said, she opened the door and ushered them inside. Once she was safely alone, Bella gave a sigh of relief. She was happy that Quinn was doing this with her, even though she knew Quinn wasn't doing it for _her_, it still made her happy. Bella wondered how her fellow New Directioners would cope with Santana Lopez in Glee Club. She was alright when you got to know her, but most of the time, she was a real _bitch._ Santana knew how to get under your skin, how to really make you hurt. You always want to be in her good books, or otherwise you never know what might happen to you. And if you touch her man, Noah Puckerman, you had better get ready to die. But Bella knew everyone would absolutely _love _Brittany. Brittany Pierce was adorable, stupid, but adorable. Conversations with her could be the most random you had ever had, and the most fun.

The door opened and Quinn calmly said, "We got in" But then she gave the biggest smile.

* * *

><p>Bella saw David Karofsky and the other jocks crowded around Kurt. She wasn't sure if she should do anything or not. Kurt could handle himself, she had seen him been bullied before and he'd bounced back from it. But something seemed different this time, Bella <em>felt <em>different about it this time. She knew Kurt properly now, he wasn't just that weird kid she saw in the hall, now he was her friend. Kurt was part of her team, and she didn't like to see her teammates picked on.

"Oi, Karofsky! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella yelled, stepping in front of Kurt protectively.

"Why do you care? He's just a Gleek. Or have you made a new girly friend?" Karofsky smirked.

"No, he's my _teammate_, which means if you try to pick on him, you have to go through _me_." Bella said, putting her hands on her hips, to try and look convincing. But apparently it didn't work, seeing as Karofsky just laughed in her face.

"Teammate? Does that mean Lady here has joined Cheerios?" he asked

"Bella, you don't have to do this," Kurt said, but Bella held up her hand to silence him.

"_No_. It means I have joined Glee Club." She replied, smiling proudly.

"WHAT? _GLEE CLUB? _But you're Little _Fabray_!" Karofsky scoffed.

"Not only Little Fabray, but Big Fabray did to." Bella grinned. Karofsky was stunned, he was shocked that the Fabray girls would even _think _about joining Glee, let alone actually do it.

"Well then, since you're officially a loser now, we're going to have to treat you like one." Karofsky said smirking. "Boys…" The next thing Bella knew, she had red slushy in her eyes, hair, and all over her Cheerio uniform. She couldn't believe how cold it was. And her eyes felt like they were on fire. Bella felt like bursting into tears, but she couldn't show that she was feeling weak. That would just make matters even worse.

"Come on sweetie," Kurt said, pulling the shocked girl into the girls bathroom. He started wetting a flannel he had pulled out of his bag. "The stinging will stop in a couple of hours." He said calmly.

"How do you deal with this? I mean…getting this every day, I don't think I can handle it." Bella said, shaking her head.

"You get used to it." Kurt replied, shrugging. He handed her the flannel and smiled. "They really got you good didn't they?"

"Yeah…I think I need to borrow some clothes" Bella sniffed.

"Um…I think Rachel may have some." Kurt tried.

"No WAY!" Bella exclaimed. She moved to the door. "Okay next person that walks past, I ask."

"Are you sure? You don't know _who _will walk past." Kurt replied.

"Oh please, it's a girl's toilet, plus whoever it is, has GOT to have better fashion sense than Rachel." Bella grinned. She pulled open the door and grabbed the first person she saw. After they were safely inside, Bella's eyes widened when she realised who it was.

"Bee? What's going on?" Mike asked, confused.

"Well that certainly worked out well." Kurt said sarcastically. Bella just glared at him.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked. He looked concerned, which should have made Bella happy, but instead it made her annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just…joined the Glee Club. Listen Mike, I need to borrow your clothes." Bella said sweetly

"My…clothes?" Mike asked, now even more confused.

"Yes Mike, your clothes. I can't go outside like this – I look disgusting!" Bella screeched.

"Um…I have some clothes in my locker, if you would…like them." Mike replied awkwardly.

"Yes Mike, I would like them." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Right well…I'll go get them," Mike sound, getting more awkward as time went by.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Bella said slowly. She shoved Mike out the door before he could say anything else. Bella sighed, and slid down the door into a sitting position.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked

"I don't know" Bella said, looking at him through her fingers.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the bathroom door. Bella leapt up and wrenched open the door.<p>

"Here," Mike said, handing her a bundle of clothes. "Now I'll just…leave you to it." He stepped back and allowed Bella to shut the door in front of him. Bella moved into a cubicle and changed into the clothes he had given her. When she had finished, Kurt glanced at her and smiled.

"Mike's clothes look good on you." Kurt smiled. Bella gave a twirl. She felt funny wearing Mike's clothes, but they were surprisingly comfortable. He decided to lend a t- shirt, Tracky dacks and his football jumper. "But he gave you his footy jumper? You know what people are going to think about that right?" Kurt said.

"That I'm his girlfriend? Don't be ridiculous!" Bella laughed "People aren't that stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would also like to thank <strong>**shakugan no shana rocks**** for adding my character Bella in her story. Follow the link and check her out, she is an awesome writer.**

**.net/s/7321169/1/I_love_you_but_it_doesnt_mean_Im_gonna_back_down**

**x Beth**


	7. Christian Deliar is a Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: C<strong>**hristian Deliar is a Liar**

Christian was at his locker, people were talking about him, he didn't know what it was about though. He concentrated on singling out the voices around him, but all he got was jumbled up pieces of information that didn't make any sense. There was something about his girlfriend, probably about her being in Glee, after all what else could she have done? Bella is perfect in every single way. When Christian finally turned around, he understood. There she was, she was still perfect, but there was something different. Was it her hair? No, it wasn't, it was, her clothes? Yes, her clothes were different. It looked like Bella was wearing a footy jacket, but it wasn't Christian's. It bore the number 28. Wasn't Mike Chang number 28? Why the hell is she wearing Mike Chang's jacket? All these thoughts were rushing through Christian Deliar's head. But he wasn't as mad as he thought he would be, she looked good in sweatpants and a footy jumper, and that was all that mattered to him. But he thought he had better act jealous, or Bella might get suspicious. Christian walked up to his girlfriend and demanded to know why she was wearing another boy's jacket.

"I got slushied, he was my only choice, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Bella pleaded. Christian couldn't help but feel a bit mad at the thought of his girlfriend being slushied by his so called friends.

"Who did it?" Christian demanded. He was going to hit that person so freaking hard when he got the chance.

"Christian sweetie, don't worry about it, It's fine," Bella said,

"TELL me," Christian growled.

"Karofsky," Bella mumbled. Christian couldn't believe it. Karofsky was his best friend, he wouldn't do that to his girl. But Bella wouldn't lie to him, she loved him too much.

"Right, well. I'm going to go set him straight," Christian replied, he turned around and stormed down the hallway.

"Christian don't," Bella called after him, but he didn't stop

* * *

><p>Bella sighed in frustration. She knew what Christian was going to do, and she wasn't happy about it. He always thinks the solution to every problem is beating someone up. Bella was happy about his loyalty though, he always hurt anyone who tried to mess with her. It was nice, it meant he cared about her. There was one thing that confused Bella though, he wasn't as jealous of her wearing Mike's clothes as she thought he would have been. Not that she wanted him to be jealous, she just wanted to feel desired.<p>

Bella could feel a pair of eyes on her, she straightened up and looked to where she assumed they were coming from. She was right, the eyes belonged to those of Mike Chang. For some reason Mike looked upset. Bella smiled and motioned for him to come forward. Mike walked up to her slowly, as if he didn't want to.

"What's up?" Bella asked,

"I need to talk to you," Mike replied, stepping in front of her so she couldn't walk any further.

"Sure, what's wrong Mike?" Bella asked, she felt confused. Mike hardly ever looked sad around her, so she knew it had to be something serious.

"In private?" Mike asked, he walked over to the closest empty classroom and held the door open for her.

"Um, okay," Bella said, and followed Mike into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Mike said, staring at his feet.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Mike," Bella replied, smiling encouragingly. Mike took a step forward.

"Bee…Christian's cheating on you…" Mike said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Bella questioned, she had to have misunderstood. The way he said it was barely audible.

"It's true Bee. I saw Christian and Jade together last period…They were kissing…and stuff…" Mike said awkwardly.

"Get. Out." Bella said, trying to stay calm.

"But Bee…" Mike pleaded, reaching his hand out towards her shoulder, but she just slapped it away.

"I said GET OUT!" Bella screamed. Mike obeyed her, he looked hurt, but Bella was too upset to care.

* * *

><p>The second Bella was alone she burst into tears. It couldn't be true. It just <em>couldn't.<em> Christian loved her, he flirts with girls sometimes, but he would never act on it. It was true that she wouldn't have sex with him, Christian respected her, he never made her do anything she didn't want to. But that doesn't mean he had to get it from someone else. And Jade, she was her best friend, she would never _ever _even think about cheating with her boyfriend. But that was what Jade was known for around school, she was the McKinley Slut, always having sex with someone's boyfriend. But Bella just _knew _Jade wouldn't do that to her. Though, why would Mike lie to her? Mike was always honest, she had never even heard him lie before. Mike loved Bella more than anyone, so he wouldn't make something up to try to hurt her. Or maybe that's the reason why, he loved her so much that he wanted her for himself. Yes, that had to be it, it made the most sense after all.

Bella wiped her eyes. How could she be so stupid to think that Christian would cheat on her. It sounded so ridiculous that she could laugh. But now she felt angry, how could Mike try to deceive her like that? There was only one solution, she had to confront him.

* * *

><p>The first place Bella searched was the Choir Room. And there Mike was, chatting with Finn Hudson, but Bella didn't care who he was with he was going to get it. Bella stormed up to him, getting more angry by the second.<p>

"Mike Chang. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TURN ME ON CHRISTIAN!" Bella screamed. Mike jumped, and stared up at her in frustration.

"But it's _true _Bee! I saw them with my own eyes!" Mike cried.

"NO IT'S _NOT _TRUE! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" Bella yelled.

"But Bee!" Mike pleaded, he was making puppy dog eyes, but it made no difference.

"_Don't _call me that. I don't want you to ever speak to me again." Bella replied aggressively, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Finn asked Mike. Mike replied with a shrug

* * *

><p>Bella knocked on the Deliar's front door. She was going to tell Christian about what Mike had tried to do to her, after all she always told him everything. Bella smiled when Susan Deliar, Christian's mum, opened the door.<p>

"Good Afternoon Bella, are you here to see Christian?" Susan asked, holding the door open for Bella to enter.

"Yeah I am. Is he in his room?" Bella asked, welcoming Susan's hug

"Yes, he and a friend are working on an assignment." Susan replied, she went back to cooking dinner. Susan Deliar was a very traditional wife, even though she was living in the 21st century, she believed that women were supposed to stay home and do housework, while the husband had a job. Bella couldn't understand how she managed it, she herself would go insane if all she had to do all day and every day was cook and clean. Bella followed the familiar route to Christian's room. There were noises coming from it, but she didn't give it a second thought, after all Susan had said there was someone over. Bella knocked on the door. The was a scuffling sound and a muffled giggle before Christian finally opened the door. He looked shocked when he realised who it was.

"Bells? What are you doing here?" He asked louder than necessary.

"I need to tell you something." Bella replied, she was about to go on a rampage, but stopped at the look on his face. Christian seemed flustered, which wasn't a good look on him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I was just…watching a show about sharks. You know how much they scare me Bells," Christian replied quickly. But that statement confused Bella.

"I thought someone was over…your Mum said you were working on an assignment." Bella stated, confused "What subject is it for anyways? Because I'm in nearly all your classes"

"…English**…**" Christian said hesitantly.

"But I'm _in_ your English class doofus." Bella laughed. But the pieces started to come together after saw an orange bra sticking out from under his bed. It wasn't hers because Bella hated the colour orange.

"Where is she?" Bella asked, she tried to stay calm, she couldn't show him how much she cared.

"What are you talking about Bells? No one's here" Christian said, his eyes going wide, surprised he'd been caught out.

"Jade?" Bella called into the empty bedroom, she spied the closed wardrobe. Christian never closed his wardrobe, he was too lazy to. "JADE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CLOSET RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Bella screamed, she ripped open the closet door, and sure enough there she was. Jade Chester, Bella's _best_ friend from primary school, in her boyfriend's closet, half naked. Bella felt like her heart had stopped, she backed away, wishing she could unsee. Wishing she could forget. But she can't, it happened.

"…Bells?" Christian said hesitantly. Bella whipped around, unfortunately she couldn't hold her tears in, they were streaming down her face. Christian stepped back, Bella had a right temper and he was about to get a full blow of it.

"_DON'T _speak to me." Bella spat venomously. Bella got out of that room and down those stairs as fast as she could. Susan stared at her in confusion.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Susan but I'm not going to come here anymore," Bella replied through her tears.

"What happened? Did you and Christian have a fight?" Susan asked concerned

"Yeah, Your son's a fucking man-whore" Bella replied spitefully. Bella turned around and slammed the door behind her

* * *

><p>Bella contemplated whether or not she should apologise to Mike about her outburst yesterday. Mike <em>had <em>told the truth, but she had bitten his head off. He was only across the hall, she could do it now, but she was scared. What if Mike didn't forgive her? What if it had been his last straw? Bella wouldn't know what to do if Mike never spoke to her again. She didn't want to admit it but she considered Mike as one of her closest friends, which meant she _needed _to apologise. Bella took a deep breath and walked forward.

"…Mike?" Bella said cautiously.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Mike replied. Bella cringed at the hostility in his voice.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Bella said hesitantly. Mike still wasn't looking at her. She took a deep breath and continued "You were right. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Bella started tearing up again. "I saw him and Jade together…"

"Bee…" Mike said sympathetically. He opened his arms towards her and she accepted the hug gratefully.


	8. I'm Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did – Tina and Mike would break up :P I also don't own the songs Single Ladies by Beyoncé Knowles or Don't Unplug Me by ALLCAPS**

**AN: Yeah okay, I took too long again. But hopefully this longer than usual chapter will make up for it. No? Okay… And thank you iLOv3rEAd1Ng for all your flames, you succeeded in making me cry. Haha, I'm only joking, she's my friend and was doing it to tease me . **

**x Beth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: I'm Pregnant<strong>

Quinn Fabray stood outside for twenty minutes before she finally gathered up the courage to knock on her sister's door. Bella was the only person she could think of that she could talk to, the only person who wouldn't judge.

"It's open," came the muffled reply through the closed door. Quinn bit her lip and opened the door. Bella was curled up on her bed reading the Hunger Games, There were tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, sitting down next to her sister. Bella wiped her eyes and smiled, placing the book next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…Rue." Bella's expression quickly turned to concern when she saw Quinn's face. "What about you Quinnie? You look pale, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. But I need to talk to talk to you about something, but you need to promise me you won't freak out." Quinn replied looking anywhere except at her sister.

"Why, what's wrong?" Bella asked, placing her finger under Quinn's chin, she raised it so that Quinn was looking at her.

"No, you have to promise me" Quinn said seriously, taking Bella's hand

"I promise Quinnie. Now tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me." Bella pleaded.

"…I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p>"Bella…Bella say something" Quinn pleaded.<p>

"But…the celibacy club…" Bella said softly.

"I know, I know! I'm such an idiot!" Quinn cried, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Is it Finn's?" Bella asked, using her free hand to wipe away Quinn's tears

"…Yes" Quinn replied looking at her hands.

"_Quinn_" Bella said, narrowing her eyes, she saw right through her sister's bluff.

"Okay, fine, Finn isn't the father. It's…" Quinn started, but couldn't continue

"It's?" Bella edged on, she could already feel her anger boiling.

"…Puckerman's" Quinn finished quietly. Bella tore her hand away from Quinn's as if she had been burned. Bella couldn't believe her ears, Quinn had cheated. Not only that, but Puck is Finn's best friend! How could she do that to sweet adorable Finn Hudson? She was just as bad as Christian and Jade.

"You have to promise not to tell Finn!" Quinn cried, Bella's eyes turned cold, an act like that was unforgivable.

"And why should I do that?" Bella spat venomously.

"Because I'm your sister, and you love me." Quinn said with wide pleading eyes, trying to take back Bella's hand, but Bella wasn't having it.

"Yeah, well Finn loved you, and that didn't stop you cheating on him did it?" Bella replied back, she was not caving. Quinn's puppy dog eyes would _not _work on her.

"Bella _please_" Quinn practically begged. "I know it was wrong, but I _need _you to be on my side with this." Bella bit her lip, why oh why did Quinn's guilt trips always work on her?

"Fine, I won't say anything. But I'm not forgiving you." Bella said without any feeling in her voice. "Now get out of my room." Quinn jumped up and ran out the door sobbing. Quinn leant against the closed door, she should have known that Bella would react like that after what happened with Christian. But Quinn knew Bella would forgive her, she always did, and then when she had the support of her sister again, she'd be able to deal with anything. So until then, Quinn would just have to deal with the hostility, and just hope that it will pass soon.

* * *

><p>Bella refused to look at Quinn throughout the entire glee rehearsal. She couldn't be bothered dealing with that back stabber's issues. She knew Quinn had told Finn about the baby, but she withheld the information about Puck. Instead she fed him some bullshit sob story about sperm being able to travel faster in hot water. Bella couldn't believe Finn bought that, he is so freaking gullible.<p>

"I think you're being unfair!" Rachel's cry snapped Bella out of her thoughts. Rachel looked furious about something, which was no surprise, she was always complaining about something.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered to Kurt, he looked at her in disbelief.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he whispered back curiously. Bella only replied with a shrug. She wasn't close enough to Kurt to spill any of her secrets just yet. "Well, Mr Schue gave Tina 'Rachel's' solo from West Side Story. So she's being annoying about it." Bella rolled her eyes. Bella watched as Rachel stormed out of the Choir Room.  
>"She is such a drama queen." Bella groaned<p>

"I know, hopefully she doesn't come back. Then we could share her solos!" Kurt said happily, causing Bella to smile

* * *

><p>Bella froze when she saw who was standing in front of her locker. It was Christian, with a bouquet of flowers. Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance, did he seriously believe he could get her to forgive him with a bunch of flowers.<p>

"Get lost Christian" Bella sighed, pushing him out of the way so she could get her books for her next set of class. Which just happened to be with both him _and _Jade.

"Look, I'm sorry all right?" Christian said, smiling his charming smile. "Forgive me?" He handed her the flowers, and leaned forward to kiss her. Bella quickly turned her face away.

"So a bunch of stupid flowers and everything's forgiven? I don't think so. You hurt me Christian, I can't trust you any more." Bella shook her head and tried to move past him, but he pushed her back against the locker.

"What, so three years down the drain then?" Christian snarled

"What do you expect? YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Bella screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped and stared.

"Well I wasn't getting it from you was I, you fucking Prude." Christian spat. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You said you didn't mind." Bella said quietly.

"Of course I minded! I'm a stud, what did you expect, for me to abstain my urges until you were ready?" Christian scoffed

"Yes, that's exactly what I expected!" Bella cried "…you said you loved me"

"And I _do, _I just love sex more." Christian smirked

"How long? When did you start?" Bella asked, the tears finally freeing themselves from her eyes.

"The night after you said you wouldn't put out. Jade wasn't that hard to convince either." Christian replied coldly

"You disgust me" Bella spat, she shoved him away from her as hard as she could. Christian stumbled in surprise, and Bella took her chance to escape.

"You'll be back" Christian called after her as she hurried down the hall "They always are."

Bella refused to listen, and threw the flowers in the nearest bin she could find. Christian was dead to her.

* * *

><p>Bella wasn't in the mood to eat anything, so she just moved her mac and cheese around on the plate.<p>

"Not hungry?" asked Kurt, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, something like that." Bella smiled

"So, I have a favour to ask," Kurt said happily

"Shoot," Bella replied placing her fork down and giving Kurt her full attention.

"I need you to help me teach the football players how to do the single ladies dance." Kurt said quickly.

"You're joking right?" Bella laughed.

"No, it's my secret to being a kicker, and the coach thinks it could help the other boys too." Kurt grinned. Bella bit her lip, Kurt was excited about this, and it seemed important to him. And she was one of the best dancers in the school, that was the reason Kurt had asked her. Plus seeing those boys trying to dance would be hilarious.

"Okay," Bella was interrupted by Kurt letting out a squeal of joy. She put her hand over his mouth to silence him. "On one condition. When Christian needs help, and trust me, he will. You deal with him." Kurt moved Bella's hand away from his mouth,

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Kurt replied, nodding

"Wait…Why are you a kicker anyway? I thought you hated football." Bella questioned

"I do…But my Dad loves it." Kurt mumbled

"So, you're doing it to make him happy?" Bella said, raising her eyebrow

"In a way, yes. Brittany blurted out that I was already on the football team to my Dad. And I just couldn't bring myself to disappoint him any further." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Why would he be disappointed? You're totally awesome Kurt." Bella smiled encouragingly

"Yeah, but…" Kurt lowered his voice, and leaned in so that only Bella could hear "He doesn't know I'm gay." Kurt lowered his eyes, so he couldn't see Bella's wide ones. "He wants a macho son, and I just can't deliver it to him."

"Kurt he loves you. He'll always love you no matter what. You know that, don't you?" Bella replied gently, getting over her initial shock that he felt comfortable enough with her to confide in her, especially with something that personal.

"I just… I just don't know Bells. I'm not ready to say anything yet." Kurt quickly looked at Bella and asked "You aren't going to say anything are you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart!" Bella exclaimed, and Kurt looked immediately relieved "I still think you should tell your Dad though"

"I will. I promise. I'll talk to you later." He rose from the table but smiled before he left. "Thanks for listening Bells."

"No problem, I'm here if you ever want to talk again." Bella smiled back. Kurt nodded happily, and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mike watched as Kurt left the table, and immediately headed towards it.<p>

"Hey Bee," greeted Mike, sitting down in front of her. "You really should eat something you know, seeing as you have Cheerio practice next." Mike passed Bella a bowl of fruit salad, which she accepted.

"Thanks Mike, you really should stop worrying about me though." Bella said quietly,

"Why? I enjoy looking after you," Mike grinned

"Mike…" Bella mumbled, averting her eyes to her hands.

"Damn Bee. You know, you're so beautiful today you made me forget my pick-up line." Mike smiled sweetly, taking her hand.

"Not today, please Mike. I'm really not in the mood." Bella sighed

"Sorry Bee," Mike said, removing his hand from hers. "I'll see you later Bee, I gotta go get my books for chemistry." He stood up from the table and gave a half wave before wandering off.

"Hey Mike!" Bella called after him, Mike spun around to face her "You ready to dance like Beyoncé?" Bella smiled mischievously

"We'll see Bee" Mike replied, winking "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Bella stood in the doorway of the choir room and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kurt was trying to teach the jocks the dance steps, emphasis on trying, because they clearly weren't getting it. "Nice dancing guys!" Bella said cheekily. The boys looked up and stared at her horrified.<p>

"Boys, Bella Fabray is here to help me show you how to dance." Kurt said happily, smiling at Bella. Mumbles from the boys went around the room. It was clear that they were unhappy that a girl was there to watch them make fools of themselves.

"Are you seriously worried about embarrassing yourselves around me?" Bella asked, smirking. "Boys, I'm a dancer. There is nothing you can do that I haven't seen before. Now Kurt, take it away!" Kurt went back to doing the steps slowly at the front of the room, while Bella went around and corrected the boys positions every now and then. The jocks were finally starting to get the hang of it, but there was one boy in particular that was doing very well. Bella couldn't help but stare at how flawlessly Mike was dancing. He had only just learned the steps fifteen minutes ago, and he already knew them off by heart. Then again, the dance was pretty easy, she remembered, shaking her head. Mike looked up and grinned when he saw her staring. Annoyed that she was caught, Bella immediately looked the other way. Unfortunately, that meant she was looking at Christian. He was pathetic, he couldn't even pull off one simple move. Bella could tell that he was feeling frustrated, he hated showing that he was bad at anything. And by the look on his face, he was going to blow his top any second.

"You know what, this is _bullshit!_" Christian burst out, Bella rolled her eyes at her accuracy. "All we're doing is acting like a bunch of fucking fags!" Bella sighed as Christian stormed out the door. She can't even remember what she liked about him in the first place.

"Okay, from the top!" Bella said loudly, rewinding the song to the start again

"Hand, hand, Point to the finger, Hip, hand." Kurt was saying as he did the dance at the front and the boys behind him copied him. "Tap the ring, palm through the hair, slap the but -"

"Okay, I think that's it for today. Hit the shower boys," Interrupted Coach Tanaka from the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Bella Fabray was watching her team from where the rest of the cheerleaders were positioned. She still wasn't sure if they were actually going to go through with the performance. Knowing them, they probably wouldn't want to embarrass themselves in front of a whole crowd of people, even though thanks to her and Kurt they were awesome now. They were going to forget all about their plans of surprising the other team, and actually winning a game for once.<p>

They were getting thrashed, the other team was stronger than them and kept tackling them to the ground. There was nothing Bella and the Cheerios could do except watch the McKinley Titans get their asses kicked. The score was zero to home and six to Guest. There was only ten seconds left on the clock, there was absolutely no way that they could win now.

"FINN! DO IT, DO IT NOW!" Bella screamed out to the quarter back desperately. She thought they weren't going to listen, but at one second left on the clock, Finn called time out. No one had a clue what the Titans were doing, but the referee listened and allowed the game to stop. Finn called the group into a huddle and Bella could only hope that they were going to do what she thought they were going to. The boys got back into position,

"Hut one, two, three – Let's hit it!" Finn yelled, signalling towards the guys on the sound booth.

"_All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Now put your hands up!" _ The song burst through the speakers on the field and everyone one stared in shock and amusement as the McKinley Titans danced along to the song. Bella squealed and grinned in encouragement. The boys on the other team seemed weirded out by the sudden breakage into dance. But the crowd was loving it, they were cheering clapping their hands and dancing along. While the other team just stared in confusion, having no idea what had gotten into their opponents. When the song ended, the other team were still so dazed that they didn't realise that the Titans had started playing, when the finally started to chase after the boy with the ball, they were already too late. The McKinley Titans had scored a touchdown. The crowd went wild, the Titans hadn't gotten a touchdown in what seems like forever. Now they only needed one more point to win. And Kurt was the only player who could do that for them. Bella watched as Kurt nervously ran into the middle of the pitch

"COME ON KURT! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Bella screamed, she held her breath as the music turned on again.

"_Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it! Oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh!" _

Kurt did a few dance steps, before he kicked the ball. And boy did he kick it! It went straight through the goals, which earned the Titans another point. The referee called time, and the crowd went wild. The McKinley Titans had won! They never win! The football team ran to Kurt and lifted him onto their shoulders. Kurt looked ecstatic, and Bella felt so proud of him. And she knew that Kurt's father just had to be as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't unplug me, or just shut me down. Please just love me with your steel heart!" <em> The ALLCAPS song burst from Bella's phone. Bella was surprised when the caller ID said it was Kurt calling. She groaned, and reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Bella greeted, yawning

"Hey Bells. I have amazing news!" Kurt squealed happily.

"What is it Kurt? It's one in the morning. I was asleep." Bella grumbled.

"I CAME OUT TO MY DAD!" Kurt announced loudly.

"Ohmigosh!" Bella squealed back, immediately brightening up. "What did he say?"

"He was okay with it!" Bella could practically hear the smile she could tell he had on his face. "Thank you so much for encouraging me Bells. I don't think I could have done it with out you."

"Nonsense!" Bella laughed. "But can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, sorry for waking you up. I just had to tell someone." Kurt replied "I think I might go to bed too actually"

"We'll discuss this in detail tomorrow. Love you Kurt!" Bella said affectionately

"Love you too Bells." Kurt said back, Bella hang up. She lay back on her bed with a grin on her face. She knew that her and Kurt were starting to become Best Friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, lets give a big Glee welcome to our three new members," Mr Schuester said happily, leading three boys into the choir room. Bella's eyes widened with shock when she realised who they were. "Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang." Bella looked away from Mike's gaze and stiffened when he moved to sit next to her.<p>

"Bee? Are you alright?" Mike whispered "It's okay that I'm here right?"

"No, it's awesome that you had courage to come here." Bella smiled.

"Great!" Mike grinned "I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me." Bella sighed inwardly, she had no idea why, but she felt weird around Mike now, she felt awkward.

"Do you want me to drive you home tonight? Because you seem mad at your sister." Mike offered

"That's sweet Mike, but I'm staying at Haley's tonight. Wait, how did you know I'm mad at Quinn?" Bella asked, confused.

"It's kind of obvious Bee, you've hardly looked at her, and when ever you do, it's like your eyes are shooting daggers." Mike said, shuddering. Bella laughed at his explanation. Rachel turned around in her seat and shot her own daggers in their direction.

"Will you two, shut it!" Rachel snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys have any ideas for the story, PM me. Or you could follow me on twitter and tweet me them. I will give updates on my stories and will do follow backs :) <strong>

https:/twitter .com/#!/ NerdFighterBeth

**(Just remove the spaces) This either made me sound desperate or up myself...Oh well! :)  
><strong>

**One more thing before I go: ALLCAPS is freaking awesome! So check them out :)  
><strong>

**Beth  
>xx<br>**


	9. Confidence Pills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee – If I did, Tina and Mike would break up :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Confidence Pills<strong>

"You lot have all been slacking off ever since you found out who our competition was for Regionals." Mr Schuster said clapping his hands "Just because you think the other schools aren't worthy opponents doesn't mean you shouldn't give your all." He ignored all the groans of complaints from his students. "So to get your fire back, we're going to have our own competition." Heads rose at this curiously "It's going to be a Boys vs Girls mash-up. And the prize is it being one of our performances for regionals."

"Wait. What's a mash-up?" asked Puck from the back of the room. Mr Schuster smiled at finally receiving the teenagers attention.

"A mash-up is when you get two songs and mix them together." Mr Schuster explained with enthusiasm. "So come on, get to work!" The girls gathered around each other and started whispering song ideas. Kurt approached them in expectation of being able to work with them.

"Kurt!" Mr Schuster warned, and Kurt sulked back to the boys.

"Girls, I think we should do a mash-up of Walking on Sunshine and Halo. If we start working on it right now, we may have a chance of beating them!" Rachel said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Yeah whatever, we'll work on it later." Mercedes replied, shrugging. "I'm going to the cafeteria. Anyone coming with?" All the girls except for Rachel grinned and nodded their heads.

"Mercedes! We need to start rehearsing now if we want to win!" Rachel exclaimed

"Oh please Man Hands. It's not like the boys are going to try. We've got this in the bag. I say, we wing it." Santana smirked at the horrified look on Rachel's face.

"Wing it? WING IT?! You're saying you want to _wing _it!" Rachel screeched in fury

"Yes Rachel, wing it." Santana replied with a bored tone. "Lets go girls" The rest of the girls followed Santana's lead, leaving Rachel alone gobsmacked, she looked over at the boys, and seemed relieved that they were only mucking around.

* * *

><p>Bella stared into the bathroom mirror, perfecting her eye makeup. She was concentrating so hard on not screwing up her perfect lines that she didn't notice she was being watched. Quinn stared at the back of her sister's head, and had to hold herself back from flinging her arms around her. Bella was still furious with Quinn, and wouldn't speak to her if she could help it, and when she did speak it was full of harsh words. Quinn missed her sister, they were best friends, told each other everything. But Quinn knew she had destroyed that, and as much as her heart begged her to try and make it up with her sister, she knew nothing would happen unless Bella was ready for it. Bella packed away her cosmetics, and spun around to leave the bathroom, but when she did she came face to face with Quinn. Bella's smile quickly disappeared off her face.<p>

"What are _you _doing here?" Bella snarled, Quinn flinched at the harshness in her voice.

"It's a bathroom, what do you think I came here to do?" Quinn asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Puke your guts out I guess, Preggers." Bella smirked, Quinn's eye's widened and placed a hand on Bella's mouth.

"_shut up!_" Quinn screeched "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Don't touch me!" Bella snapped, slapping the hand away from her mouth, disgusted.

"You _promised!_" Quinn whined desperately

"Oh relax!" Bella scoffed "There's no one here. Your secret is safe until that bump is too big for the uniform."

"What am I going to do when people find out?" Quinn mumbled quietly, placing her hand over her stomach.

"I honestly don't care. Just stay away from me." Bella snapped, storming out of the room to get as far away from her sister as she could.

* * *

><p>Bella took her seat in the audience. The boys were getting ready to perform their mash-up, and Bella didn't have high hopes for them. Finn has been exhausted lately, and the rest of the boys were just plain lazy. Bella felt sorry for Kurt, if only Mr Schue hadn't of said anything, he could have been performing with them. The music for the mash-up of songs It's my Life and Confessions Part II started, and Bella was surprised at how upbeat the tempo was. The boys were full of energy, practically bouncing off the walls. But it worked for the song, so she didn't think anything else of it. Bella started trying to do anything but focus on Mike during the performance. Mike had this new confidence, and it was attractive, heck it was sexy. But it was Mike, nothing could happen with him, he was just <em>Mike.<em> And the fact that Bella knew he was in love with her only made it worse, because Bella knew she didn't feel the same way. And doing anything now would be taking advantage of him, it would break his heart for Bella to ditch him after showing an interest. It would only be a rebound relationship. Bella was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realise the boys had finished until the eruption of applause happened. Bella smiled faintly, and clapped along with the rest of the girls. Thankfully the bell rang before Bella had to deal with Rachel's lecture on how irresponsible they were for not listening to her and for deciding to wing it. Bella tried to escape from the room without Mike noticing, but she wasn't that lucky. Mike bounded up to her and took her books from her hands.

"Come on Bee, I'll walk you to class!" Mike grinned, he grabbing Bella's arm. Bella looked up at him in confusion, but allowed herself to be lead from the room. Mike started talking the hind legs off a donkey. Bella was having a hard time to keep up. This so called _confidence_ wasn't Mike, sure it had been believable during the performance. But now, he wasn't his usual self. He was loud and even more annoying as usual.

"- and he was like _bang! _And I was like _ARGH! _DUDE, WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Mike rambled.

"Mike" Bella said, trying to shut him up.

"And then he was like yeah, well you were pissing me off, so I said-" Mike continued

"Mike!" Bella tried again

"But he didn't listen to me, so I shot him back, I blew up his head. IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"_Mike!_" Bella groaned, he just wouldn't shut up!

"But of course when he regenerated he was really pissed, and when I say really, I mean _really._ So-"

"MIKE! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Bella screamed. Mike closed his mouth looking confused.

"What?" He asked simply, Bella sighed in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't stopped talking since we left Glee." Bella questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine." Mike replied quickly

"You're not fine. You don't ever talk this much, not even around me." Bella said, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, I just…had a lot of sugar?" Mike said nervously. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something.

"Mike Chang, you are a horrible liar!" Bella snapped "Now tell me the truth. Did you take anything?"

"…maybe…" Mike said quietly, inching away from her.

"_what _did you take?" Bella asked, taking a step closer to the boy who was moving away from her. "Was it illegal?" Bella said quietly

"NO! It wasn't, at least Finn said it wasn't!" Mike cried, taking another step back.

"FINN?! Are you saying that Finn gave you something? He gave all of you boys something didn't he? That's why you had so much energy on stage!" Bella said, her eyes brightening at the discovery.

"I'm sorry Bee!" Mike whimpered. "…Please don't tell my Mummy." Bella rolled her eyes, and grabbed the boy's arm.

"You're pathetic!" Bella laughed. "Come on!" She started pulling him behind her.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked, willingly following the girl.

"To tell the rest of the girls of course!" Bella grinned

* * *

><p>"So they took Pseudoephedrine?" Rachel asked Mike. Mike only nodded in response, he was looking at the floor, obviously feeling ashamed.<p>

"Right, well I say we take some as well." Santana said. "We need to even the playing field."

"_What?! _I am _not _taking drugs!" Rachel screeched "That is simply horrendous!"

"Oh, shut up Rachel!" Mercedes snapped "If you don't like it, then don't take it!"

"But…But it's _drugs_" Rachel whined

"Do you want to win or not Rachel?" Bella asked. Rachel bit her lip, but nodded.

"Who did you get it from, Mike?" Mercedes asked, Mike didn't answer, he was too busy studying the floor. Bella nudged him in the rips, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, what?" he asked quietly.

"Wh-who gave you the d-drugs?" Tina repeated.

"…Mrs Schuster," Mike mumbled

"Well lets go then!" Santana grinned, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and started walking away from the group.

"What do you guys think?" Bella asked the others. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take the drug or not. She was afraid of what she'd act like on the tablet. What if she got addicted? What if she accidently spilled Quinn's secret? At least it was over the counter, so it must be safe.

"I think we should do it." Quinn said, shrugging. "It's safe, and the boys would have an unfair advantage if we didn't." Bella looked at her sister in surprise, she hadn't expected that Quinn would for the idea. And as the queen bee had approved the idea, everyone else decided they should do it as well.

* * *

><p>The glee girls all lined up in front of Mrs Schuster. Bella still wasn't sure about the idea, but she didn't want to be the only one not taking them. When the tablets were placed in her hand she had to make a conscious decision. Was winning a singing competition worth it? Would she get expelled if someone found out? What would her parents say? But then Bella remembered, Mrs Schuster was a nurse, she knew what she was doing. Bella could trust her. So Bella let all of her thoughts go, she put the pill in her mouth and brought the cup of water up to her lips. It was done, she'd done it. There was no going back now, all she could do was hope that she wasn't going to regret her decision.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella could feel her body reacting to the drug, it was making herself feel different. She felt more upbeat, more happy, more <em>confident. <em>Bella liked this feeling, why hadn't she ever tried drugs before? It felt marvellous, like she could do anything and would succeed. She felt like going up to Christian and making him pay, she felt like standing up to Jade for being a horrible friend. She felt –

"Girls, you're up! Show us what you're made of!" Mr Schue grinned, clapping his hands. Bella and the rest of the girls walked into their positions. Bella could practically feel the energy radiating off them. The performance happened so fast, that Bella's memory of it was a blur. All she could remember was standing in her position next to Tina waiting to start, and the next thing she knew she was doing the splits at the end of the performance. Bella was surprised, she didn't feel tired one bit!

"Woah, this is going to be one tough decision!" Mr Schuster said, smiling. There was a sense of pride in his eyes that made Bella's heart shrivel with shame. She felt awful, there he was feeling so proud of them when their whole performance was a lie. Bella turned to Rachel and by the look on her face, she felt the exact same way. Bella knew it wasn't going to be long before Rachel confessed, either that or forfeited.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella was still feeling incredibly guilty. She entered the school with intention of telling Mr Schuster. She couldn't bear to see him mad at her, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. As she was about to pass the principal's office she heard raised voices. Despite knowing that it was wrong to eavesdrop, she decided to listen. Mr and Mrs Schuster were in a heightened meeting with Principal Figgins. By catching a few words she knew that they had found out about the Pseudoephedrine tablets. It must have been Rachel, Bella felt relieved. Now she wasn't going to get blamed for tattling on her other glee club members. She also felt proud of Rachel though, it wasn't going to be easy for her. Speaking of the devil, Bella spied the Brunette just a few feet from her.<p>

"You told him, didn't you?" Bella asked, catching up to Rachel in the hallway.

"Yes, I did. It was horrendous what we did, and we should all be ashamed of ourselves!" Rachel cried, not even bothering to look behind her to look at Bella.

"I know. I feel awful." Bella mumbled. Rachel stopped in her tracks, almost causing Bella to crash into her, she slowly turned around to face Bella.

"You do?" Rachel asked, a tone of surprise in her voice.

"Well yeah, he looked so proud of us. And we were all lying to him. I am human you know, I have a conscience. I'm not as awful as most of the cheerios here." Bella replied with a small smile.

"Oh really? Then how come you've never stood up for the glee kids before you became one?" Rachel snapped, staring at Bella with a look of annoyance. " You were there _every single time _I got slushied, yet you never said a word. You never tried to stop them, you just went along with it. I even saw you laughing once." Bella opened and closed her mouth like a fish, she didn't know what to say. It was true, she never had tried to stop Karofsky, Puck and Christian from slushying people. It was because she was scared, she didn't want them to turn on her. She didn't want to end up with a face full of coloured ice. But she knew now that it was wrong, it had happened to her and she knew what it felt like. It felt awful, it was humiliating, it stung for hours, and it made you feel helpless.

"I know, and I'm _really _sorry Rachel!" Bella cried, finally finding her voice again. Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued on walking. Bella reached out, grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face her again. 'I'm _sorry_ Rachel! You have to believe that. I was scared and stupid and I'm sorry. I know I can't fully make up for my actions, but please let me at least try." Bella couldn't help but get a little bit teary, she felt stupid. She shouldn't cry, she had no reason to. But instead the salty tears disobeyed her, and started to run down her face. Rachel's eyes softened a little at the sight, but then returned to her usual posture.

"Well…okay then. We'd better head to Glee Rehearsal." Rachel said with a small smile. Bella returned the smile and followed after her. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Bella could practically feel the tension in the room, it was as though someone could slice a knife through it. Mr Schuster was standing in front of the whiteboard tapping his foot impatiently, staring at the glee kids who were already sitting in their seats. Bella slid in next to Mike and whispered into his ear, "Mike…I'm worried." He turned his head to face her, and tilted his head in confusion. "He's not saying anything." Bella explained, looking back towards Mr Schuster, "Why isn't he saying anything?" It was true, Mr Schuster hadn't said a word since any of the kids sat down, it seemed he was waiting for everyone to arrive before he started going into it. As usual, Puck was the one to arrive last, he looked sweaty and his hair was all ruffled. Mr Schuster waited until Puck had taken his seat next to Santana before clearing his throat.<p>

"I know what happened." Mr Schuester said slowly, it was clear in his voice that he was disappointed. Most of the glee kids looked down at their feet in shame, they knew they were in massive trouble. "What were you thinking? Drugs is never the answer to your problems. If you were nervous about the performance you should have just told me and we would have sorted it out.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Santana said simply, shrugging. "It was over the counter, which means it's perfectly safe. Plus it was your wife who gave it to us." Bella nudged Santana in the ribs, glaring at her. She was only making things worse for them.

"That's not the point Santana." Mr Schuester replied with a sigh. "You should know better than to take something that's not prescribed to you."

"We know Mr Schue, and we'll never do anything like that again." Rachel said, the rest of the Glee Club nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Rachel." Mr Schuster sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Because of this incident I have been seen unfit to teach Glee Club on my own." The room was filled with gasps and shocked faces.

"Mr Schue!" Bella cried.

"Who's the new director?" Finn asked. Just as the words came out of his mouth the door to the choir room swung open.

"No!" Rachel cried.


End file.
